A Fairy Tale
by rocknrollvamp
Summary: Randy Orton never believed in fairies until he met his own personal fairy.


"Hadley, it's time."

"Yes, father. I'm ready. Tell me about my charge."

"His name is Randall. He is lost and consumed by his work. He needs your guidance to find love and happiness. He is a very cocky young man who thinks the world should fall at his feet. He is going to be a challenge for you."

"I understand father. I'm ready. It's been a while."

"It has been a while, Hadley. We will be watching over you. If you ever need me, I will be here."

"Thank you father," I said, kissed his cheek and flew away.

Giving my best friend Penelope a hug, I flew to the end of the magical forest that we lived in. Reaching the end, I turned back to see the golden glow that surrounded the forest.

"Wish me luck," I said, closed my eyes and thought Randall's name.

Opening my eyes, I was in what looked to be a locker room. Landing on my small feet, my wings closed and I looked around. Hearing some water stop, I crept around the door opening almost getting trampled on. Being only a foot tall had it's advantages and disadvantages. Jumping back, I felt some water hit my head and looked up to see a very buff, very tan young man wrapped in a towel.

"That must be him. Here goes nothing."

Closing my eyes, I thought of his shoulder. Opening my eyes again, I was now sitting on his shoulder. Standing up, I got my balance.

"Hello Randall.""Who said that," he said and looked around.

"I did."

"Where are you?""I'm right here."

He was moving around while looking at the room.

"I don't see you," he said kind of hateful.

"Go to the mirror."He walked over to the mirror.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Look in the mirror."

"I'm looking. I still don't see you."

"Look closer Randall."

Walking a bit closer, my reflection came into view.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Oh shit," he said and tried to swat at me.

My wings expanded and I flew off of his shoulder. Turning to face him, I looked him in the face. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen on a human.

"What the hell? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming."

"What are you?"

"I'm a fairy."

"A fairy?"

"Yes, I'm your fairy."

"There are no such thing as fairies."

"Come on Randall, you don't believe in fairies? What about Tinkerbell," I asked with a giggle.

"Tinkerbell is a cartoon character.""She's real."

"Get out of here, I'm busy," he said and tried to swat at me again.

"Swatting at me is not going to make me go away. You're stuck with me, Randall."

"Stuck with you? What are you going to do, fairy?!"

"I'm here to guide you."

"Guide me?"

"Yes."

"Where pretail are you going to guide me?"

"Down a better path."

"A better path?""Yes. Go sit down."

He turned and sat down on the couch. I flew over and landed on his leg. Letting my wings fall, I looked up at him and brushed my fiery red hair out of my face.

"Now then. Let's start over. My name is Hadley."

"Hadley? That's different."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, Randall."

"It's Randy."

"Okay, I'll call you Randy."

"So, Hadley, if fairies are really real, what about the tooth fairy?""Real," I said with a smile.

"What about the Easter Bunny?""Not my territory," I said giggling at him again.

He smiled and I saw his dimples in his cheeks. Randy was quite the looker and I could see why he was cocky.

"How tall are you, Hadley?""12 inches to be exact."

"Pixie dust?""Real. Magic, but real.""What can you do with it?""Whatever I want."

"Oh, I see. Can you make someone like me with pixie dust?""It doesn't work that way, Randy."

"Why not?""You can't force someone to like you, and vice versa."

"Why?"

"It's called love Randy. Ever heard of it."

"Yeah."

"Don't believe in it?""Not really.""Playboy, are we?""Yeah," he said and smirked.

"By the time I get through with you, you won't be."

"You wanna bet?"

"I will make that bet with you. Everything about you will change by the time I'm done."

"I see. So, Hadley, can anyone else see you besides me?""Not right now. But, the more you believe in me and trust me, in time, your friends will be able to see me."

"Oh..."

"Pondering something are we?""Where do fairies live?"

"A place called Hollow Grove."

"Where is that?"

"I can't tell you that. Now then, are we ready to get started?"

"With what?"

"Making you a better person."

"But I am a good person."

"No you're not or you wouldn't have me. Now then, get dressed and let's go.""Don't boss me, shorty."Reaching into my satchel, I grabbed some of my fairy dust and blew it in his face. It made him sneeze.

"Get dressed and let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

I crawled off his lap and he stood. After dressing, he packed his bag.

"Hadley?"

"I'm on your shoulder, big man.""Whoa!"

"I'm sorry."

"You scared me.""I'll try not to do that anymore," I said with a giggle letting my hair fall in my face.

"Let's go."

"Sure."

"Where are we going anyway?""To the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Home away from home."

"What do you do for work?"

"Professional wrestler," he said as he opened the door.

"A wrestler? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It can be."

"Who are you talking to?"

Randy turned his head to see John Cena looking at him.

"I was... just thinking out loud."

"Sure man. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Who was that?"

"His name is John Cena."

"Oh. He was kinda cute.""All the women think he's cute."

"And that bothers you.""No it doesn't.""Yes it does. I see it in your aura."

"In my aura?"

"Yeah, it turned red when I made that comment. We'll work on that," I said as we got outside. "Look at the sky, Randy. It's beautiful."

He looked up; "It is. No clouds."

"It's a magical night, Randy."

"Magic?"

"Yes, Randy, magic."

"Can I see some more," he asked as we got into his car.

"If you're lucky. Now, come on, let's get to the hotel. I don't do anything in public."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," I said as he began to drive.

"Fine."

"You are going to be a piece of work, young man."

~ One Month Later ~

Randy and I were literally fighting everyday, but I was winning. He was very stubborn and set in his ways. I was having more of a problem keeping him away from women than with his work ethics.

Sitting on the ring post, I was watching him wrestle John Cena. I liked John. He seemed to have his head on straight. Almost loosing my train of thought thinking of John, I was brought back to reality when Randy threw John into the corner. I flew off the ring post just in time. Randy was laying in pretty thick and the referee was yelling at him to get out of the corner. As usual, Randy wasn't listening. Spreading my wings further, I dove down and landing on Randy's shoulder. I grabbed a wod of his hair.

"Owe!"

"Rules, Randy, obey the rules," I yelled at him.

"I'm getting sick of you, little girl.""What," John asked.

"Not you!"

"Who are you talking to?""Her."

"Who?""Did you forget he can't see me?""Oh, yeah, right. No one can see you but me. Get out of here before you get hurt."

"Play nice or I'll be back."

I flew away and planted myself on the referee's shoulder. Randy began playing nice and John beat him fair and square. Going to the back pissed off, as usual, I flew right beside his head and could hear him mumbling underneath his breath.

"You know that's not going to do you any good, Randy?""I was getting somewhere until you pulled my hair. I hate it when you pull my hair!"

"You'll get used to it."

He opened his dressing room door and we went in.

"Hadley, I don't get it. You've been with me for over a month. Why don't you go away?""I can't. Not until you change. The change is within you and you have to discover it.""Discover what?!"

"That you aren't not you. You haven't found your true self. Going out and trying to have sex with every other girl and the way you are when you work, that's not you. It's a front you have because you're afraid of something."

"What am I afraid of, Hadley?""You have to figure that out for yourself."

"Do you know what it is?""I do, but I can't tell you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."The door opened and John Cena walked in. I smiled.

"Dude, what in the world is wrong with you? Are you going delusional?""What are you talking about?"

"Who do you keep talking to? Are you talking to yourself?""Well, her name is Hadley.""Randall," I yelled in his ear.

"Stop that girl," he said.

"Is she here?"

"Yeah," Randy said to him.

"Can I see her? Is she pretty?"

"To be a foot tall, I guess."

"She's a foot tall? What is she?""Thanks a lot Randall," I said. "He's gonna have to see me or he's going to think you're crazy.""Then show him."

"Where is she," John asked.

"Sitting on my shoulder."

"She's sitting on your shoulder?""Yeah."

Taking some of my fairy dust, I flew over to John's face. Holding out my hand, I blew it in his face. It made him sneeze and I giggled.

"What was that," John asked.

"Probably her fairy dust," Randy said with a chuckle.

"Hi there," I said and flew in front of his face.

"Whoa," John said and jumped back. "What the hell?"

I flew over to him and patted his nose.

"Hold out your hand," Randy said.

John held out his hand and I perched in it.

"You're a fairy," he asked with astonishment as I lowered my wings.

"I am."

"You mean fairies are real?""Absolutely."

"So, uh, what else is real?""I don't follow you, John."

"Like, uh, unicorns?"

"Real."

"Wood nymphs?"

"Real. How do you know about wood nymphs?""From a television show called Charmed."

"Oh."

"Any bad guys?""Plenty of them. Randy is my first charge in six months because of a bad guy."

"What kind of bad guy?""He's a shape shifter with a powerful ring.""Where do you live?""Right now with Randy. I go wherever he goes. My home is called Hollow Grove. It's an enchanted forest."

"How do you get there?"

"I can't tell you that, John. I'm sorry."He lifted his hand closer to his face to look me over.

"I love your red hair. Is it real?""Very real."

I began to feel a bit weird. My senses were pretty good. I began fidgeting in his hand.

"Is something wrong, Hadley?"

"Put me on your shoulder, John."

He lifted his hand to his shoulder and I walked on to it.

"What is about my shoulder?"

"Shoulder is protection for fairies, John."

"What do you need protection from?"

I looked around the room and noticed the ferret in the corner.

"Randy," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hurry up? We need to get out of here."

"What's wrong?"

"Look behind that fake plant over there."

The both turned and actually saw the ferret.

"Is that a ferret," Randy asked and began to go towards it.

"No, don't. He'll hurt you."

"Why?"

"I just told you about that shape shifter."

"Yeah."

"My powers are acting up. It's him. Let's get out of here."Randy actually trusted me and my word, pulled some jeans on and grabbed his bags. Staying on John's shoulder, we walked out of the room.

"That was close," I said quietly as I sat down on John's shoulder.

"How'd it get here," John asked.

"It's a portal. Apparently he was able to open it and follow me here. I have to contact home. Randy?""Yeah?"

"Can we go to the hotel?""Sure. John, want to join us?""Okay."

Thirty minutes later, we were in the hotel room. I flew off of John's shoulder and went to the mirror. They sat down on the beds behind me and watched with curiosity. Taking some of my fairy dust, I blew it on the mirror. The middle of the mirror began to turn water like and I saw my father's face.

"Hadley, what's wrong baby?"Staring back at my father with his crown on his head, I had fear in my eyes.

"Jagger followed me here."

"When did you see him? What did he look like?"

"Not even an hour ago. He was a ferret. How do you think he got here?"Suddenly, I saw a red glow from the other side of the room.

"Daddy!"

I then heard that horrid cackle. Randy and John turned to see Jagger in his discusting human form. His hunched back was more straight, his long white hair was straggling over his shoulders and his red eyes glowed with pride.

Randy and John were so freaked out by his presence that they froze where they were.

"Hurry, Hadley, get to a shoulder."

I turned, my wings expanded and I flew off of the counter I was on headed towards the boys. Jagger lifted his hand and pointed his ring at me. I was going as fast as my small wings would carry me. Jagger's ring brightened and shot out towards me. I was so close to Randy's shoulder but it was too late. The redness consumed me and the pain shot throughout my body. I couldn't even grab my dust to save myself. My body bent backwards and I screamed.

Moments later, coming too, I was laying on the floor in human form, naked as the day I was born. Turning my head, I saw Randy's blue eyes staring at me.

"Hadley, Hadley are you alright?"I looked at my new body and began to cry.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?""Daddy, is he still in the mirror?"

He looked up and back at me.

"Yes, he's still there. What's going on?"

I stood up, not ashamed of my human body and turned to the mirror with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, daddy, what am I going to do?""Don't allow Jagger to kill you like he did your sister. You know what you have to do."

Turning around to look into Randy's confused eyes, I turned back to the mirror.

"I don't know if I can do that. I'm not strong enough and he's not ready for that."

"Trust in yourself Hadley. You have it within you. You are so much like your mother. You can make it happen and it will come from your heart. I trust you Hadley. I love you so much. Anytime you need me, you still have your dust."

"I love you too, daddy."

He then faded away and the mirror went back to normal. Not even looking back at the boys, I walked into the bathroom. The first thing I needed to do was get wet. Turning on the shower, I stepped in. Standing under the flow for a few minutes, I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. Sitting on the edge of tub, I lowered my head trying to figure out what I was going to do. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?""It's John."

"Come in."

He came in and sat down beside me.

"This has got to be the most unique, weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't understand what's going on. What did that Jagger do to you?"

"He made me human. Fairies are vulnerable when we cross into the human world. Jagger has targeted my family for years. He's already killed my mother. Six months ago, he made sure my sister couldn't return to Hollow Grove. He followed her into the human world. He turned her human."

"Like he's done you."

"Yes. Once you're human, you can't return the Hollow Grove unless something special happens to you."

"Something special, like what?"

"It's in the Book of Charm. If you are attached to a charge and get changed into a human, the only way you can return to Hollow Grove... well, your charge has to do something."

"What's that something? I can tell it worries you."

"It does because at this point, I don't think Randy is capable of that."

"What, what is it?"

"Randy has to truly, with his heart and soul, fall in love with me."

"I think he's capable of that, Hadley. You've already changed him some. Honestly, he doesn't look at women the way he used to. He looks at you."

"How do you know that? You haven't seen me until today."

"I've noticed him looking down at his shoulder, in his hand, his knees. He must have been looking at you, Hadley. We've all thought he's gone nuts. We've been hearing him talk to you."

"But you don't understand, John. I still have my fairy powers. I can still use my dust. I'm still a magical being, I'm just five feet, five inches tall now."

"With some beautiful natural red hair and amazing green eyes."

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Hadley."

"I've got a problem that maybe you can help me with."

"What's that?""Clothes."

"Oh, sure. You're about the same size as Maria."

"I like her. She's a bit of a ditz, but she's sweet."

He chuckled; "Yeah, she is."

"I'll take care of that for you. For now, Randy's actually worried about you. Go talk to him."

"Okay."

John left and I walked into the bedroom.

"Hi," I said standing in the towel.

He lifted his head and I stared into his amazing blue eyes.

"Hi. Are you alright?""I hope so. I guess," I said and sat down beside him. "You are going to have to get used to seeing me like this now. I hope it's no a problem.""It won't be. I like you like this," he said with a sweet smile on his face.

Maybe there was some promise in him.

"Hadley, I'm not sure what's going on, but I know it has made you upset. I know I yell at you a lot because you want me to be the real me, but I don't want to see you upset. You have such a fiery personality and I don't see that right now. Whatever I have to do to help you through this, I will. What do I have to do so that Jagger doesn't hurt you?""You have to protect me, Randy."

"I'll do what I have to to keep you safe," he said and put his hand on top of mine.

~The following morning~

Waking up, I rolled over and on top of Randy, who was staring at me.

"Morning," I said with a smile.

"Have I told you that you have a beautiful smile?""No."

"You have a beautiful smile," he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"I've been thinking, while I've been watching you sleep."

"You were watching me sleep?""I was. Does that bother you?""No, I think it's sweet."

"Okay. Anyways, you said last night that you can't return to Hollow Grove."

"That's right."

"Why is that?"

"Because the last fairy that tried to return in human form got caught in the portal and couldn't get out. She died in the portal. We see her spirit when we pass through it."

"Oh. This may sound like a weird thought, but what if I were try to go with you?""I'm not following you."

"I'm a true human. If I were to go through the portal with you, you can go back."

"But it's uncertain, Randy. Are you willing to risk yourself like that?""If it's going to get you back to see your father, then yes. If you love your father like I love mine, I'm willing to try it. Besides, I'd actually like to see Hollow Grove with my own eyes."

"You're sneaky."

"I'm always sneaky. Do you want to try?""You may not be able to come back."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to save you."

I was taken aback when he said that. The change within him had begun.

"Let me get my dust."

Reaching onto the table, I opened the bag. Grabbing some dust, I went to the mirror. I was getting ready to throw the dust and Randy walked up behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Contacting my father."

"As a precaution?""Yes."

I threw the dust and a moment later I was looking at my father.

"Hadley, what's wrong?""Randy has an idea that just might work."

"What?"

"He thinks that if he were to come with me, he can protect me."

"Are you sure you are willing to risk that?""I am. I want to see you."

"You have my blessing, Hadley. Randall?""Yes sir?"

"I am trusting you with my daughter.""I won't let you down, sir."

"I pray I will see you soon," he said and faded away.

"Let's get some clothes on and get ready," Randy said.

"Don't you think maybe you need to tell John so someone will know?""You've got a point," he said and slid his jeans on.

Picking up the phone, he dialed John's room.

"Hey... get over here," he said and hung up.

A moment later as I was zipping up the small blue jean mini-skirt, John came in.

"What's going on?"Walking over to my bag, I grabbed some out to give to John.

"We are going to Hollow Grove," Randy said.

"But I thought she couldn't do that."

"She can if I go with her. We've got to stop Jagger before he harms someone else."

"Are you sure you are willing to do that, brother?"

"For her, yes."

The expression on John's face changed, almost like he was shocked that Randy had said that. He looked over at me and I smiled at him. Looking around, I decided to use the t-shirt I had slept in. Spreading it out, I laid the dust in it and wrapped it up.

I walked in front of John; "Hold out your hand."

He held it out and I placed the t-shirt in his hand.

"Give us at least 24 hours. If you haven't heard from us or we aren't back, sprinkle it on a mirror and call for me."

"Oh...okay. Sure," he said a bit bewildered.

Lifting my hand, I placed it over his heart.

"Have faith here, John."

He slowly nodded his head at me.

"Come on Randy. There's a full-length mirror on the closet door. We can use that."

John followed us over to the mirror to watch.

"How do you think we need to do this so you want be hurt?""You are probably going to have to embrace me. Do you have a problem with that?""Not at all," he said with a wink.

I put my satchel over my shoulder and put my hand inside of it.

"Are you ready?""I am."

Pulling my hand out, I threw the dust on the mirror. Within moments, it was water like. Randy wrapped me inside his huge, muscular arms.

"Now what?"

"We just step in."

We turned to look at John.

"Be careful," he said.

"We will try. I'll always be with you John."

Lifting my foot, I let it slide through and the force pulled us in. Feeling as if we were floating in the water that surrounded us, I closed my eyes and tightened my grip. He felt me tighten my grip and squeezed me tighter. Looking over his shoulder, I saw the spirit fairy and knew we were almost there. I saw her smile at me and knew everything was going to be okay.

"This is going to hurt a bit," I whispered into his ear.

"Why?"

"Because we're human."THUD!!

I landed back down in the grass with Randy on top of me.

"Are you alright," he asked as he lifted his head to look down at me.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," I said looking up into his amazing blue eyes.

He then lifted his head to see the beauty of the flower garden that surrounded us.

"Wow," he said.

"What is it?"

"Look."

I turned my head a bit to see a patch of Daylilies and their glow.

"I knew that they looked beautiful when I was smaller, but they are more beautiful now. Help me up?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, got off of me, stood and held out his hand.

Standing on my feet, I was amazed at the natural beauty of the garden. It made me smile. Looking over, I saw the rose bushes. I went over to smell them. Leaning down, I smelled the red roses. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randy pick one up close to the petals.

"What are you doing?"

"Was I not supposed to do that?""It's okay. What are you doing?""Here," he said, moved my hair back and placed the rose in my hair. "It looks better there instead of on that bush."

_Neigh, Neigh, Neigh..._

It startled me.

"What's that," he asked.

"Come on. She sounds like she's in trouble."

"She?"

"There's only one unicorn here."

Walking through the fur trees, I saw my friend Calliope stuck in a vine rope.

"Calliope, are you alright?"

She turned her head to see me.

"Hadley, is that you?"

"Whoa, she talks?""She does talk. Remember Randy, you are surrounded by magic. Calliope, what happened?"

"Those wood nymphs, up to no good again."

"They were just playing, Calliope. Here," I said and broke the vine so she could walk.

Calliope then looked at Randy."Who is this handsome man?"

"Calliope, meet Randy."

"Nice to meet you handsome."

I looked over to see Randy blushing.

"You're embarrassed all of a sudden?""It's a unicorn."

"I have a name Hadley."

"I know you do. I've missed you."

"I've missed you more," she said and nuzzled against me.

"You want to see some magic Randy?""Sure."

"Watch," I said, lifted my hand and ran it down Calliope's white horn and mane turning it lavender.

"How did you do that?"

"Every time I touch her, she turns lavender. I've never figured it out."

"I like it. The color suits you."

"Thank you very much. I must say Hadley, you make a stunning human."

"Thank you old friend. I need to find my father."

"I know where he is. Hop on.""Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Still feisty," I said and got on her bareback.

"Come on, handsome, hop on.""Me too?""You too."He slid on Calliope behind me.

"If she's going to do what I think she's going to do, you might want to hold on."As Calliope leaped into the air, Randy grabbed my waist. With her wings spread wide, we glided through the sky. Moments later, I was standing in front of my father.

"You made it," he said as he flew into my hand.

"I made it."

"I knew you would," he said with a wink.

"Is there something you're not telling me," I asked curiously.

He didn't respond.

"Father?""Shh."

I hushed and listened. Out of nowhere, the monkey jumped out.

"That's not good," I said and closed my father inside my hands.

The monkey lunged at Randy. Randy wrapped his hand around the monkey's throat and looked at it.

"Do you talk to? Wait a minute, if you do, I don't want to hear it," he said, reared back and flung the monkey up and into the trees.

I looked over at him, shocked.

"How'd I do that," he asked stunned.

Opening my hand, I looked at my father.

"It is very rare that a true human crosses over into our world," my father said. "When you do, what ever your strength is in your world triples here. You power is your strength, Randy. Use it to your ability while you are here. It will teach you."

Randy looked at me.

"Listen to him, Randy. After all, he is the fairy king."

"Hadley, you need to get to the Book of Charm. It is the only way to defeat Jagger."

"Okay."

"Pippin still guards it."

"Is he a hobbit," Randy asked.

"No, he's a troll. Why?"

"Never mind," he said with a smile. "Which way?"

"Through the forest. Find the stone," he said and tapped my hand with his finger.

A key appeared in my hand.

"You will need the key."

"Yes sir."

"Calliope will accompany the two of you."

"Danger, troll, I'm your girl."

"Very funny Calliope," I said. "Let's go."

"Be aware of your surroundings," my father said behind us.

After walking for over an hour, we found our destination. The stone was huge. Opening my hand, I looked at the stone key and lifted it to the spot. I placed it inside and it fused together before opening. The inside was barely dim with candlelight.

"Let's go," Calliope said as she walked in.

Randy and I followed her. Moments later, the hallway opened up into what looked like a library.

"Wow. Look at all these books," I said looking around in amazement.

"It's a lot of books, but there's one book in particular that we need," Randy said.

"I know. Pippin, are you here?!"

"Arrrggg, who goes there?!"

"Pippin, it's me, Hadley. Daddy sent me."

"Where are you?""I'm standing right here," I said and tapped his back.

He turned around to see me standing there beside Randy and Calliope.

"Hadley, is that you?"

"It's me. I haven't seen you in a long time and you don't seem as big," I said with a giggle.

"What happened to you, child?"

"Jagger turned me human."

"So how are you here?"

"My charge was able to bring me back. Pippin, meet Randy.""The pleasure is mine young man. So, what brings you to see old ugly me?""We need the book."

"Which book?"

"Book of Charm, Pippin."

"Sure. I'll retrieve it for you."

A moment later, he was back with the book.

"You can sit here," he said as he placed the book on the wooden table.

I sat down on the stump in front of it as Randy and Calliope walked up behind me. Opening the book, the dust flew off of it as I turned the pages.

"What are you looking for exactly," Pippin asked.

"We need to find a spell or something that will help us defeat Jagger."

"Jagger?! Is he the one that did this to you?""Yes, Pippin. Oh, here maybe this will work. _The wand of light is the most powerful wand in the world and can defeat anyone. You need the length of courage, a gem made of light and a ring of fire made from love. _What does that mean Pippin?""The only thing I know is that a gem of light comes from Crystal Mountain. That takes at least a couple of hours to get to from here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Calliope said spreading her wings.

"Calm down, Calliope," I said. "Okay, so the length of courage, what is that?""I'm not sure," Pippin said. "What else does it say?""_Only a person of noble blood is capable of making a wand of light._ Well, I'm of noble blood, so I'm going to have to make it. Calliope, can we get to Crystal Mountain from here?""I know where it is. Let's get outside and you and Randy can get on my back. I can fly us from here safely."

"Okay. Pippin, thank you for letting me look at the book.""Sure thing, Hadley. Stay safe and remember, Randall is the key."

"Say what?"

"Just remember what I said. Be safe my child."

With that, he disappeared to the back. The three of us made our way back outside. The door shut and the stone key fell into my hand. Randy and I crawled onto Calliope's back and she lifted us up into the air.

Forty-five minutes later, we were at the top of Crystal Mountain. I walked over and looked at the snow. Lifting my hand, I brushed some of the snow away to see an inscription.

"I can't read this. Calliope?"She walked over and looked at it.

"Caution. Enter with love but don't take in greed."

As soon as she said it, some of the snow flew and a staircase appeared.

"Let's go," I said as we entered.

After walking down the winding staircase for a long time, we walked into a room full of gems. Several of them were shining from the sun coming in through spots in the wall.

"A gem made of light," I said.

"But we must heed the warning," Calliope said.

"Of course, we must only take one. Which one do we take?""This one," Randy said.

I turned to see him standing over the smallest gem in the bunch but was the brightest. Reaching down, I picked it up. Nothing happened.

"Come on, let's go before something happens," I said.

As we were making our way back up, we could feel the mountain shifting slightly. The ice steps were crumbling a bit. Randy's foot smashed down into one behind me and he fell.

"Randy!"

He was trying to hold on to the ice, but his hand was slipping. I looked down at my satchel and realized I could use the tie. I took it off of the bag and threw it to him.

"Hold on," I said. I grabbed a hold of the other end and Calliope grabbed me by the waist. We were able to hoist him back up. "Are you alright?""Yeah. Thanks."

"I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"Hadley, look," Calliope said.

Looking down at my hand, the satchel tie grew in length.

"What in the world," I said and held it up.

"Hey, check it out," she said. "The tie is the same as your height now."

"That's funny," I said as it began to glow.

The next thing I new, it was a solid pink staff.

"The length of courage," Randy said in a whisper.

"Now all we need is a ring of fire made from love," Calliope said.

"But what is that," I asked, frustrated.

"Let's just get out of here and find somewhere to camp for the night," Randy said. "It will be dark soon."

Making it back to the open, we found a nearby cave. Walking inside, it was enough room for all three of us. Randy went to collect wood as I sat there staring at the pink wand and small gem.

"We'll figure it out," Calliope said.

"I hope so. I don't want to loose daddy and Randy."

Calliope leaned down and nuzzled me. I looked up into her big brown eyes.

"What is it, Calliope?""You love him don't you?""Who?"

"Randy."

"I suppose I do. He is the one charge it has taken me so long to break. He's stubborn. He's head strong. I feel like I finally broke him when Jagger showed up and made me human. It was something about Jagger making me human that changed something about Randy."

"Here we go," Randy said as he came back. "This should last us through the night."

It took Randy a few minutes, but he got the fire made. I sat down beside it to warm myself a bit.

"I'll go find us some food," Calliope said.

"Don't stray too far my friend," I said as she walked out.

"Hadley?"

I turned to look at Randy, "Yes?"

"What is that in your hair?"

"What?""This," he said, reached down and touched something..

Reaching up, I felt something. I grabbed it and easily pulled out of my hair. I smiled when I saw it.

"Daddy must have done this. It's my crown."

"Crown?"

"Noble fairy? I'm a princess remember?""Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. What kind of jewel is that?""Amethyst. My birthday is in February and it's the family jewel. I can't believe I didn't notice my crown was on my head."

_Neigh, Neigh, Neigh!!!_

"Calliope!"

I jumped up and we ran out to see that Calliope was being attacked by a Griffin. Randy ran forward to try and help her.

"No, Randy, it's way too strong. He'll hurt you. Stop!"

He stopped and looked back at me as we watched the Griffin claw at Calliope. I didn't know what to do and I was scared. I then remembered the jewel on my crown could contact my father.

I pulled it off of my head and put my thumbs on the amethyst.

"Daddy, help me," I said in my head.

My crown began to glow and lifted from my grasp. Then this amazing light shot out of the amethyst and hit the Griffin. It went down screaming.

"Calliope!"

I ran towards her as she fell down on her front legs.

"Uh, Hadley," Randy said.

"What is it," I said looking at Calliope.

"Look."

Turning my head, I saw my crown still glowing and floating in a circle. I stood and walked over to it.

"What's it doing," Randy asked.

"I have no idea," I said looking at it puzzled.

Calliope stood and walked to where we were.

"Are you alright," I asked her.

"I'm fine now. Just a few scratches. He came out of nowhere."

"Jagger probably sent him after you."

"Look, Hadley, it closed up. It's a ring now."

"It is a ring, Calliope!"

"A ring of fire made from love," Randy said.

"I was scared and didn't know what to do. I took it off to use the amethyst to contact daddy. I asked him for help in my mind and it did what it did."

"Hadley," Randy said. "We've got all the components to make the wand now."

"How do we make it?"

"Leave that to me. Can I have the ring?"

I gave it to him and he walked back into the cave. Turning, I looked at Calliope.

"What's that about," I asked her.

"He's determined. I'll give him that," she said with a wink.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

I said a water spell and created a small brook to have water to clean her with. After washing her, I rubbed her mane and turned her lavender.

"Now then," I said. "Do you feel better?"

"I do. Thank you, Hadley."

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too. Let's go check on Randall."

As we walked into the cave, we didn't hear anything.

"Randy?"

"Here you go," he said and handed me the pink staff with my crown and gem fused to the top.

"This is amazing, Randy. How did you do this?"

"Nothing a little bit of fire wouldn't do," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," I said, leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Now let's get some rest so we can get rid of a warlock tomorrow."

"Sounds good," I said as Calliope bedded down beside the fire.

I laid down beside her and nestled behind her right wing.

"Aren't you going to lay down, Randy?"

"I'd rather stay up and keep watch. I don't want anything sneaking up on us."

"No worries," I said and help up my left hand. "Edge bono u tu mosa."

He turned to see the wall go up. It was clear and we could see through it, but it was there.

"Very nice. Hadley, I'm curious about something."

"What is it?""What would happen if you decided to stay human?""I would eventually lose my powers, if that's what you are wondering."

"Oh, okay then. Get some rest."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The following morning, I woke up when Calliope started tickling my nose with the end of her wing.

"Calliope, stop it," I said and brushed her wing away.

"Wake up, Hadley," she said panicky.

"What's wrong?"

"Randall, he's gone."

I jump up; "Randy, Randy, where are you?"I walked through the invisible wall I had created and went outside with Calliope following me.

"He must have figured out that he could walk through it, Hadley. Where could he have gone?"

"He's so stubborn, he probably went to find Jagger himself. This isn't good," I said and looked down at the wand in my hand. "Maybe this can tell us where he is," I said as I lifted it up. "Wand, where is Randall?"A picture enveloped my mind and I saw Randy outside Jagger's Lair. I gasped as I came out of the vision. Jumping on Calliope's back, I told her where to go.

"I'll get us there as fast as I can."

_Please don't do anything stupid, Randy. I'm coming._

Calliope was going as fast as the wind would take her. A part of me wanted to contact my dad, but I knew if he came to help that Jagger would just kill him. I felt so bad because Randy had gotten caught up in it all. I could feel my heart fill up with pain.

"Faster Calliope."

"I'm going as fast as I can Hadley… There! There's the Lair!"

"Down, go down! Hurry!"

As soon as she was close enough to the ground I jumped off of her back. I could hear the scruffling, but couldn't see them. I began running towards the noise. Turning the corner, I saw Jagger had Randy pinned against a tree.

"Jagger, no! It's me that you want, not him. Leave him alone."

Jagger turned around to face me and his ugliness made me want to puke. He threw Randy to the ground and turned for me.

"What's this I see? You actually made a wand of light?"

"Yeah and you look surprised, Jagger. Didn't think anyone could make one, did you?""I just can't believe it was you that made it," he said as he slowly crept towards me. "I always thought it was a myth."

"What, that the wand of light could never be made?""No, I knew it could be made. The myth says that the true queen of Hollow Grove would make it. That means that you my dear are Queen of Hollow Grove. All I have to do now is kill you," he screeched at me and lifted his hand to shoot red from his ring.

I held up the wand and it held his power at bay. Randy slowly stood up to see Jagger and I holding each other off. The golden glow from the wand was expanding and the red light was weakening slowly.

"Hadley, look out," he yelled at me.

I turned my head to see a Griffin raising his claw at me. Before I knew it, Randy was running towards me and jumped behind me to take the claw of the Griffin.

"Randy, no!!"

I ran back to where he was on the ground. Looking down at him, I didn't know if he was alive or dead. Staring at the wand in my hand, I decided to try something else. Keeping Jagger back as I leaned down to roll him onto his back was hard, but I did it. I then straddled Randy's lifeless body.

"Wand, I call upon thee to save Randy and destroy Jagger," I said, laid the wand on Randy's chest and laid down on top of him.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I closed my eyes. I could see the light grow and felt Randy move.

"Had…ley?"

"Don't open your eyes and hold on to me."

He slowly ran his arms around my back. I felt air beneath his body and realized we were floating. Lifting my head, I opened my eyes to see that we were enveloped in a golden bubble circling Jagger, who looked confused and angry.

"Randy, do you trust me?""With my life," he whispered.

"Hold me tighter, Randy."

I felt his arms tighten.

I began saying a special prayer.

_Father of mine_

_Hear me now_

_Take my love_

_Take my life_

_Take my power_

_Give it to the one who needs it most_

_Grant me my one wish_

_Save me from evil_

_Save me from pain_

_Give me my life_

_Give me my love_

_Give me the power to live_

_Father of mine_

All of my power and light flew from my body. I felt Randy's pain as it went through is body before leaving the bubble. All of my power and love engulfed Jagger and his Lair to kill everything. As everything fell to dust, the bubble busted for us to land on the ground. Laying on top of him, I couldn't move and barely could breathe. Calliope ran over to where we were.

"Hadley, Hadley, are you alright? That was amazing. What did you do?"I couldn't answer her.

"Hadley, are you alright," Randy asked.

Nothing. Rolling over, he placed me on the ground and looked at me.

"What happened, Randall?"

"She asked me to trust her and she said some kind of prayer."

"What did she say exactly?"

"Father of mine…"

He said the whole thing verbatim to Calliope.

"No, no, Hadley, no."

"What, what did she do, Calliope?""She sent her power through you to destroy Jagger. Your strength and her power destroyed Jagger, but she gave her power up. Hadley, please wake up," she begged as she began to cry.

"Hadley," Randy said as he lifted me into his arms. "Hadley, come on sweetheart, wake up. Don't do this. We've come so far. I don't want to loose you now. I love you."

Calliope dried her tears as soon as he said it. Calliope watched as Randy leaned down to press his lips on mine. They felt so sweet, so perfect against mine. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up at him.

"Randy, what's going on?""I know what's going on," we heard a voice say.

Looking up it was my father. He flew right up to us and stopped.

"Daddy?"

Reaching up, he touched the amethyst on his crown and grew in size to human form.

"Daddy?"

"I should've told you, Hadley."

"Told me what," I asked as Randy stood me up.

"It was the prophecy."

"What was?"

"It was written in stone before you were born. My second daughter would fall in love with a man of powerful strength and help destroy the highest evil Hollow Grove has ever seen."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you. You had to do it on your own. I realized the prophecy was about to come true when you and Randall showed up here and he threw that monkey. I knew it then, so I sent you to make the wand."

"But daddy, what does this mean?"

"It means I have to let you go, baby."

"Let me go?"

"Yes, I have to let you go to the human world to live forever with Randall. He loves you. He always loved you, it just took him a while to figure it out."

"But what will you do?"

"My time as King is over. It was part of the prophecy. I will go join your mother and sister."

"Daddy no."

"It's alright. We will live through you."

I just stared at him as he took my hands in his.

"There is one thing I must do before I send you and Randall home."

"What is it?""Where is the wand?"Randy looked down and picked it up.

"Here you go, sir."

He took it in his hands and pointed it towards Randy and me. He began some chant I had never heard before. The next thing I knew, Randy and I were standing there in golden white clothes. I had white roses in my hair.

"Randall, take her hands in yours."

He took me hands and looked at me; "I wish you could truly see yourself right now, Hadley. You're so stunning."

I smiled at him.

"Randall, hold out your hand please," daddy said.

He held out his hand and daddy said something before touching the end of the wand on his hand. As the light went away, an amazing white gold diamond ring was in the palm of his hand.

"Place the ring on her finger, son."

He didn't question my father.

"Do you, Randall Keith, take Hadley Chrysanthemum to be your partner in all things?""Absolutely I do."

It made me smile.

"Do you, Hadley Chrysanthemum, take Randall Keith to be your partner in all things?"

"I do."

"By the power in me, I pronounce you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Randy leaned over and kissed me. Pulling back, Randy looked at my dad.

"What about our laws?"

He waved his hand and a piece of paper appeared. He handed it to Randy. He smiled as he looked at it.

"That will work."

"It is time for me to go, Hadley. Randall?"

"Yes sir?"

"Taking innocence is a precious thing. It will mean a lot to you both."

He looked at me and back at my dad before looking back at me. I shook my head at him and he realized I was a human virgin.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be, sir."

"I know you will. I know a lot."

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is there something about my future I need to know?"

"You will have children, if that's what you are wondering," he said with a smile. "You will have to create a blocking spell for him to drink.""Huh?"

"You're a natural empath."

"But I gave up my powers."

"But his love for you gave you a natural power. Use it wisely, but don't use it on him," he said with a smile.

"So, am I a witch?"

"A very good one, Hadley. You will only use it for good. I love you baby. Be safe and be loved."

With that he was gone. I looked over at Randy.

"So, wife, how do we get back?"

"I can take you to the portal," Calliope said.

We got on her back and she carried us to the flower garden. Before I opened it, I turned to her.

"I'll always love you, Calliope."

"I know you will. I'll never forget you, Hadley. I love you."

Leaning over, I kissed her cheek.

"Be well."

"We will. Are you ready to go home, Randy?"

"I am."

I waved my hand and opened the portal. He pulled me into his arms. Looking at Calliope one last time, we stepped in and it closed behind us. I saw the spirit fairy and she smiled at me.

_Be safe, sister. Have a wonderful, long life. We will miss you._

_Good bye._

Raising my hand to her, she lifted hers. I then felt something in my hand. It was a small lavender satchel. I smiled as I looked at the pixie dust satchel and closed my hand around it. I felt the small bit of sadness in my heart and shivered.

"I love you, Hadley. You have me now. I'm your family," Randy whispered in my ear.

"I know, Randy. I love you too."

As soon as I said that, we fell with a thud onto some carpet. We looked up to see John staring down at us.

"Am I glad to see the two of you," he said as helped us up.

"You too, friend," I said and hugged him.

"Wait, you're still human?"

"Forever," I said with a smile.

"Why? I thought you'd turn back into a fairy."

"I gave up my wings."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's what happens when a fairy and a human fall in love, John."

I could feel his confusion. I smiled and looked at Randy. Randy lifted his left hand as I lifted mine.

"You're married?"

"A lot happened while we were gone," Randy said with a smile.

"I should say so."

"Three days passed in Hollow Grove."

"But it's only been a day here."

"I know," I said. "But, this is my home now."

"So, you're not a fairy anymore?"

"No more fairy business. Just being a natural witch with empath powers."

"Empath? Doesn't that mean you can feel what others around you feel?""Yes," I said with a smile.

"I think you need to get away from me then," he said and began backing up.

"What's up with that," Randy asked with a smile.

"Oh, John's just got a crush on your wife, that's all," I said with a smile.

"You've got to work on that blocking spell and fast," he said to me.

"I think I want you to make love to me first," I said with a smile.

"I like that idea. John, get out."

"No problem," he said and left.

Looking at each other, I could feel all of his love and sexual tension in his body. I immediately had an orgasm and fell on the floor.

"Hadley?""Oh, my word."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"That was intense."

"What?""I had an orgasm."

"All you did was look at me and you had an orgasm?""I did. I can't wait to do that again."

He smiled at me as he picked me up.

"I still have some fairy dust. You want to feel an orgasm like that, you can," I said as he laid me down.

"You can do that?"

"I can. I may not be a fairy anymore, but I can still use it," I said and opened the satchel.

Putting some fairy dust in my hand, I let it fall on his head as he crawled on top of me.

"This is going to be an interesting partnership, Hadley."

"Is it?"

"It is, but it's worth it after everything you've done for me. I love you."

"I love you too, Randall."


End file.
